Homefront Wiki:User Rights
Everyone has access to read and contribute to the Homefront Wiki. A number of special roles for users also exist on the Wiki, with advanced user rights, in order to help prevent spam and vandalism. Below is a description of these rights. Any of these may be subject to change or variation on individual wikis. To request rights, go to the desired request page and request: *Homefront Wiki:Request For Rollback *Homefront Wiki:Request For Adminship *Homefront Wiki:Request For Bureaucrat rights All users Anyone can read the wiki as well as create new pages and edit unprotected pages, including users without a user account (known as Wikia contributors or "anons"). Logged-in users Users who have created an account and logged in can: *Customize the appearance and features of the wiki for personal view by adjusting their User Preferences *Upload images or other files to the wiki. *Follow pages after editing. *Maintain a personal user page *Recieve messages from other users on a User talk-page Rollback users Anyone can revert vandalism and bad-faith edits, but it takes a couple of clicks (and time) in the page history to get it done. Users with the "rollback" permission are able to undo bad edits with one click, by using the rollback link on diff pages, user contributions list, or the list of recent changes. It is important to note that admins already have rollback rights by default. Users with specific rollback rights are just users who are trusted by the wiki's community, yet aren't administrators. Administrators Administrators (also known as "Admins" or System Operators ("sysops") are highly trusted users, who are generally chosen by the community to perform tasks that require a good deal of trust and dedication to a wiki. Sysop rights give a user the ability to: *Delete and undelete pages, page histories, images, or files *Lock (protect) pages so that certain user groups cannot edit a page due to vandalism or speculation. *Block a user name or IP address from editing for specific reasons *Edit the way that the wiki's skin looks Bureaucrats A bureaucrat (also abbreviated to "b'crat") is a user who is already a trusted admin, but one that is trusted to work only for the better of the wiki, and thus has more advanced user rights. Such rights include: *Updating user rights for other users **Can grant users rollback, sysop or bureaucrat rights **Can take away user rights for admins and rollbacks **NOTE: Bureaucrats cannot take away bureaucrat rights themselves. This can only be done by staff members. Founders Founders of a wiki are automatically granted bureaucrat and admin rights, to allow them to change Other Users Bots A "bot" is any automated process, program, or script that makes it easier for a user to make tedious or repetitive edits and actions on a wiki. When a bot is running in quick succession, the recent changes log can sometimes be overtaken, making it harder to spot more substantial edits by regular users. Giving an account a "bot flag" will hide these edits from the recent changes list (although any editor can still choose to see them by clicking "Show bots"). On Wikia, a user who wishes to use a bot should set up a separate account for it, then talk with other users on the wiki about whether the types of edits the bot makes should be hidden. After discussing it with the community, the bot owner or admin can request the bot be flagged. VSTF The Volunteer Spam Task Force, abbreviated to "VSTF", are experienced and involved Wikians who combat cross-wikia spam and vandalism. Therefore, they have extended user rights on all Wikia communities, including access to many additional tools that help them to detect spam and vandalism. See Help:SpamTaskForce for more info, or Special:ListUsers/vstf for a list. Helpers Helpers consist of contractors and volunteers working to support and improve non-English Wikia communities. Because they exercise staff tasks in their respective language, they share many user rights with Wikia staff. See Help:Helper Group for more info, or Special:ListUsers/helper for a list. Staff Staff are Wikia employees and they have full access to all Wikia wikis. They are shown in Special:Listusers/staff on any wiki, and often have a special Staff signature when they sign their comments. Staff have tools to support them in helping to maintain all of Wikia. Please see Help:Contacting Wikia for details on how to contact Wikia staff. Blocked users If a user breaches Wikia's Terms of Use or a wiki's specific rules/guidelines, then admins/b'crats can block the user for a set period of time. Blocked users can't: *Edit or move pages *Delete or protect pages *Upload files *Change the rights of others *In some cases, blocked users are also prevented from emailing other users, creating new accounts, and editing their own user talk page. How can I find different users? See Special:ListUsers and choose the "administrators", "rollback", or "bureaucrats" check boxes, and click "Show". You will also see a column showing the date of the user's most recent edit, so you can find users that have been active most recently.